


The Struggles of Christmas Shopping

by raven_bird



Series: Christmas Challenge 2015 [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5354159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raven_bird/pseuds/raven_bird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur was going to murder his sister.</p><p>He had scoured the internet for her Christmas present. He had called every shop within driving distance (which took longer than he cared to admit). He even resorted to visiting the stores themselves, to ask the employees to check the back room. They all returned with the same results: no, they hadn’t overlooked any items. That particular product was just out of stock. Everywhere.</p><p>Who wants a book on medieval sorcery, anyways?<br/>-----------------------------------<br/>Arthur needs to find a present. Merlin helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Struggles of Christmas Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this Christmas Prompt Challange](http://alloftheprompts.tumblr.com/post/134349883493/25-days-christmas-romance-challenge)
> 
> Prompt: Character A is desperate to find a particular item (book/toy/etc.) as a present for someone, but it’s been sold out everywhere. Character B helps.

Arthur was going to _murder_ his sister.

 

He had scoured the internet for her Christmas present. He had called every shop within driving distance (which took longer than he cared to admit). He even resorted to visiting the stores themselves, to ask the employees to check the back room. They all returned with the same results: no, they hadn’t overlooked any items. That particular product was just out of stock. Everywhere.

 

Who wants a book on medieval sorcery, anyways? Arthur was half-convinced that Morgana had fabricated her interest the novel just to exasperate him.

 

His only hope was that one of the secondhand bookstores in town would be carrying it. Trudging through the snow and pulling his jacket tighter around himself, Arthur made his way towards the bookstore just down the street.

 

As a rule, he didn’t often go to secondhand stores, preferring the feeling of buying items that were still shiny and unscuffed. So it was with mild apprehension that he opened the door to _Emrys Books_ , his eyes immediately falling on the piles of books haphazardly stacked near the entrance. The room was lit by different lamps scattered around the shop, but strings of Christmas lights added more colour and made the place look warm and welcoming.

 

Arthur was so absorbed in his examination of the room that he didn’t notice the man approach him until he was standing right in front of him.

 

“Hi,” he said, dropping the book he was holding on the pile, “How can I help you? Are you looking for anything in specific?”

 

“Um. Yes. I’m looking for a book.” Arthur said, stupidly.

 

The man smiled, and Arthur was suddenly struck by his deep blue eyes, which brightened handsomely. “Most people are, when they come into a bookstore. Can I ask which one?”

 

Arthur had recited the title so many times that he doubted he would ever forget it. “ _Druids of the Iron Ages_. By M. Orkney.”

 

“Interesting choice.” The other man scanned Arthur’s face, his eyebrows drawing together slightly.

 

“It’s for my sister.”

 

“I’ll see whether we have anything. I’m Merlin, by the way.”

 

“Arthur.”

 

Merlin led the way, navigating through the maze of shelves and precarious heaps of books. Occasionally, he’d stop and crouch to get a better look at the bottom level, running his finger along the spines. To Arthur, he seemed to be operating completely arbitrarily.

 

Still, he didn’t feel like it would be his place to question someone who knew the workings of the store a thousand times better than he ever would. So he watched, wordlessly, as Merlin ran from bookcase from bookcase, skimming the titles and pulling out volumes only to shake his head and put them back on the shelf.

 

“So. Your sister has unusual taste in books.” Merlin approached a high stack and shuffled the top few volumes, looking at the titles for a moment and then shaking his head, passing them to Arthur. “Hold these.”

 

Disconcerted, Arthur did as he was told. “Yeah. Our father doesn’t even try to pretend to understand Morgana’s ways at this point. Personally, I just wish that she’d be interested in something that was _actually available_ in stores.”

 

Merlin discarded a couple more books into Arthur’s arms. “Well, hopefully you’ll be in luck. How long have you been looking?”

 

Arthur groaned. “You don’t even want to know. I swear I’ve talked to every book-selling store in the city, but most people have never even heard of it.”

 

“You never considered just… getting something else?” Merlin said, and then nodded to the books in Arthur’s hands. “You can put those down now.”

 

Arthur shook his head, carefully sliding the pile to the ground. “I have a feeling that she picked the book just because of how hard it would be to find. If I gave up, she’d tease me endlessly.”

 

“So what you’re saying is, you can’t turn down a challenge.”

 

Arthur pointed at Merlin. “Exactly.”

 

“Well, I have heard of it, at least. I read it, actually.” Merlin passed Arthur, their shoulders brushing.

 

Arthur blinked, and turned to trail behind him. “Really? It sounds terrible. And boring.”

 

Merlin smiled, dimples appearing on his cheeks. “It’s not bad, actually. Not exactly light reading, though. I doubt I’ll ever read it again.”

 

Merlin stopped at the very back of the store, in front of a stuffed shelf with a small, hand-written note that said, in capital letters, ‘HISTORY’.

 

“This is our last hope,” Merlin told him. Arthur made a show of crossing his fingers and smiled quickly.

 

As Arthur watched, Merlin found the section with authors whose names begin with ‘O’, and sorted through them. Arthur, too, did his best to search for the book in question, but eventually they were forced to admit that there was nothing in sight. Together, they made their way back to the front of the store, Merlin returning to his place behind the cash register.

 

“Hey,” said Merlin leaning across the counter, “Would you like to leave your number? Then I can call you, if I happen to stumble across it.”

 

Arthur nodded, taking the offered pen and paper and scribbling his name and number down. “Thank you, Merlin.”

 

Their eyes met, and Merlin nodded at him, his expression warm. “Have a good night, Arthur. Good luck with your search.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Arthur hadn’t fully expected to hear from Merlin again, but five days later (while Arthur was in the process of tearing out his hair, searching online for any other store that could possibly offer it), his phone rung.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hi, is this Arthur?”

 

“It is.”

 

“It’s Merlin. From the bookstore. You’re not going to believe this… but I have your book.”

 

Arthur’s attention was instantly caught. He pushed his chair away from the computer, and stood up. “You’re joking.”

 

“I have a copy of _Druids of the Iron Age_. Right here.” Merlin’s smile bled into his voice.

 

“When can I come to the store?”

 

“Right now, if you’d like.”

 

Arthur was already halfway out the door.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Merlin was obviously waiting for Arthur to arrive. As soon as he stepped through the doorway, the dark-haired man was there, holding out the book. It was a thick, hardcover copy, with a green cover.

 

Arthur had a feeling that he reacted almost comically with relief. He took the book into his hands and let out his breath in a long whoosh, his entire body relaxing instantly. Merlin watched him, grinning.

 

“How did you find it?” Arthur asked, opening the book and letting the pages flip slowly. It was the most beautiful thing that he had ever seen.

 

“It’s actually the copy I read a couple of years ago. I was going through some of the novels up in my attic, and happened to find it.”

 

“You,” Arthur said, looking seriously at the other man, “Are amazing. What can I do for you in return? There’s got to be something.”

 

Merlin smiled at him. “Well, I was going to suggest heading out for a cup of coffee, if you’re up for it? There’s a good place across the street.”

 

“Sounds perfect.”

  
Merlin slid his hand into Arthur’s, and they exited the shop together, Merlin taking a moment to turn out the Christmas lights that adorned the store. The cold air whipped around Arthur, but this time, instead of pulling his jacket tighter, he squeezed Merlin’s hand. Between finding Morgana’s present and having such a wonderful man to go for coffee with, Arthur had a feeling that this holiday couldn’t be better.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at [lavenderjehan](http://lavenderjehan.tumblr.com)
> 
> ((((I wasn't entirely satisfied with this, but I don't want to fall behind in the challenge so POSTING IT ANYWAYS))))


End file.
